


Day 2: Pick Who Dies

by LilDevyl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: Eric goes to the Host and his niece Nora Weird for help on getting rid of his father.  In exchange, he becomes their spy on Darkiplier.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950565
Kudos: 2





	Day 2: Pick Who Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Guest Starring: weirdmixofweirdness (tumblr)

**(The Author’s Cabin)**

Eric sat there in what he could only guest was the Author’s Cabin now his daughter’s Cabin. Heart pumping a mile a minute that Eric was surprised it hadn’t burst out of his chest already. Wring his hands with his yellow handkerchief, that for the past five minutes has been used to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Fidgeting and trembling so much that Nora was surprised that none of the Dark Creatures that lived in the woods in a mile radius wasn’t clawing at the front door from smelling Eric’s fear.

“You do know what your asking of me, right?” Nora demanded. This wasn’t just some run of the mill request here.

“Y-yeah, I - I do,” Eric answered. He knew what he was getting into, but it was a risk that he was willing to take.

“So, you’re willing to let your _own father_ be a character in one of _my_ stories?” Nora asked wanting to get confirmation.

And that’s what did it. Eric’s head snapped up and glared at Nora. “Yo-you don’t think I know?!” Eric demanded. His voice rose up, both in volume and in pitch. It was still pretty meek but to Eric, it was if he’d just yelled. “You don’t think I know?! You don’t think I know what he thinks of me? How he talks, about me? How he wished, that it was me in that bus accident instead of one of my brothers? I know! I know what he says to the other Egos. I know what he says when he thinks that I can’t hear him or when he thinks I’m out of earshot. I know! But I’m - I can’t - I can’t **. . .** ” Eric trails off wringing his hand with his handkerchief. “I can’t do it though. There’s just - no way for me to be able to this. S-so I’m asking you! I need you to do this!”

“If I do, do this,” Nora said contemplating her options. “What’s in it for me?”

“I can’t - I can’t give you any money. Bu-but what I can do is. I c-can be your spy!” Nora raised an eyebrow at that. How could this timid of an Ego be a spy for her? “Wh-who’s going to su-suspect me? Dark wouldn’t notice me or even give a second thought of it possibly being me. I’d be the perfect spy for you on Dark.” Eric explained his offer. “I just - I need you to - to get rid of my _him!_ ”

“I think we can make this happen,” Nora said extending her hand. “But if you _betray_ me” Nora didn’t have to explain. Eric got the message loud and clear.

* * *

**(Ego Inc.)**

“D-dad?” Eric knocked on his Dad’s Office Door.

“What Eric?!” Derek snapped. “I’m in the middle of an important business meeting.”

“Dad, this - this is Nora Weird. S-she’s the daughter of the famous Author. She would like to do a book about us.”

“Oh, really?” Derek’s expression suddenly changed, giving Nora his complete undivided attention.

“Yes, Mr. Derkson. I would like to write a book and possibly use you as a character for the story that I’m currently working on.”


End file.
